


Consecuencias

by chroniclesofwriting



Series: Días de Relajo [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Liam, Español | Spanish, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Liam enojado, Louis celoso, Louis no piensa las cosas, Louis-centric, M/M, Minor Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Niall y Harry hablan un poco, POV Louis, Punto de Vista de Louis, Relación estable, Romance, Sophia no tiene la culpa, pero escondida del publico, solo se menciona a Lux
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se sabe que Louis no piensa antes de hablar, Liam aprendio hace mucho sobre eso. <br/>Ahora Louis conocerá las consecuencias de sus actos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consecuencias

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic, forma parte de la serie pero no completamente, porque comienza después de esos días libres. (creo que ya voy a terminar esa serie)
> 
> Espero si me haya resultado la escena de celos, porque se alargo sin haberlo previsto.
> 
> **Después de leer la entrevista de Liam, solo decir que yo escribo para hacerme feliz a mí, sobre una realidad alterna, la cual, se que nunca pasará...pero soy feliz y espero que ustedes también lo sean cuando esten leyendo este fic y cualquier otro que lean. ESO.  
> Se que ellos no me pertenecen, nunca lo harán.   
> Esto es solo una distracción, y lo mejor que ellos no leen español asi que nunca entenderán lo que dice acá.
> 
> Lo que está en cursiva, es un flash-back.
> 
> Como siempre... cualquier error es mío. Disfruten :)

Una cosa es enojarse, otra demostrar ese enojo a aquella persona con quien estas enojado, en privado por su puesto, y algo completamente fuera de lugar es decir cosas inapropiadas a esa persona en un momento que no corresponde, y es que el problema de Louis es que nunca piensa las cosas antes de hablar.

Así que ahora debe sufrir la indiferencia de parte de Liam, porque no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer una escena en medio de la prueba de sonido, con demasiada gente siendo testigos de tal escena.

Quizás no se podría llamar una escena como tal, pero bueno…él hablaba, y observaba como Liam iba cambiando su cara relajada a una completamente seria, terminando con una mirada completamente fría, para después retirarse del lugar sin decir nada a nadie.

A su parecer no pueden culparlo por hacer una “escena”, no cuando a su parecer fue provocado. Y además de sentirse enojado, se siente un poco defraudado, porque actualmente Liam tiene tiempo para todos los demás pero para él, quien es su novio, no tiene tiempo.

Y si, está siendo exagerado, porque sabe que Liam está compartiendo mas con él en los conciertos, el problema surge después de los conciertos, y antes de estos… y siempre que no están juntos… porque Liam se encuentra con Sophia, todo para mantener las apariencias y eso a Louis le está afectando más de lo que debería, pero es que después de compartir 10 hermosos días con Liam, verlo con alguien más es demasiado como para hacerlo enojar de esa manera.

No es justo para él, lo sabe y lo siente de esa manera, así no se arrepiente, porque luego planea disculparse con Liam. Eso sí, lo hará cuando pueda separarlo de Sophia.

\---

—Espero que estés bien, porque tenemos que hablar.

Por un segundo Louis se siente feliz de que Liam sea quien comience con la conversación, porque la verdad es que todavía no sabe como disculparse con él, no quiere que Liam se acuerde de ese incómodo momento. Pero cuando ve la cara de Liam, y el aura que está transmitiendo, puede que esa felicidad que sentía se haya esfumado quedando solo una sensación de miedo, y que lo único que quiera hacer es esconderse porque ya no quiere conversar, por lo menos no ahora.

—Emmm, si— y es lo único inteligente que puede decir.

Los dos se encuentran en uno de los camarines que están detrás del escenario, ni Harry ni Niall están presentes porque ya están en camino al Meet & Greet, así que tienen por lo menos unos 15 minutos para hablar, antes de que alguien venga a buscarlos.

Louis está sentando con las piernas cruzadas en medio de un sillón grande, Liam se sienta en un sofá cerca de Louis mirando a cualquier otro lugar, serio y tratando de calmar su respiración. Louis solo puede mirarlo, sin decir nada por primera vez.

—Mira Louis…— Liam se acomoda mejor en el sofá, pero sigue sin mirar a Louis—lo que hiciste en la prueba de sonido me molesto mucho, me molesto que dijeras esas cosas, y me molesto que hablaras de esa manera a Sophia cuando ella no tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación, y tú lo sabes— y ese es el momento que elige Liam para mirar a Louis, y él sabe que está en un momento crítico porque nunca, nunca ha visto a Liam mirarlo de esa manera.

—Yo… Liam, perdón por decir esas cosas, yo estaba…

— ¡No me interesa como estabas Louis!— Liam interrumpe a Louis para gritarle, parándose frente a él —lo que hiciste fue algo muy bajo, incluso para ti. Sabes que lo que tenemos es un secreto a voces para aquellos que trabajan con nosotros, pero no para los demás, no para aquellos guardias de seguridad que contratan los dueños de los estadios, no para la prensa. Sabes que Sophia es una amiga, te lo deje bien claro en esos días libres que tuvimos… así que más te vale pedirle perdón a ella y a Harry y a Niall, por la escena que hiciste allá arriba, hasta que no hagas eso, no te quiero cerca mío…, y más te vale que lo hagas Louis, porque sino tendrás mas problemas que solo un novio enojado.

Con nada más que agregar Liam se va del camarín, golpeando la puerta al cerrarla. Louis se queda ahí, quieto sin saber bien cómo reaccionar después de lo que acaba de pasar, porque ciertamente esta es la primera vez que ve a Liam realmente enojado.

Unos minutos después siente como alguien llama a su puerta diciendo que ya debe ir al lugar del Meet & Greet, así que arregla su ropa, acomoda un poco su pelo y se va, no sin antes tomar su celular, porque si pierde el celular está seguro que Liam hará algo mucho peor que gritarle, nadie tiene que saber que ahí hay miles de fotos y videos de ellos dos juntos en esa casa en medio de la nada.

_\--_

_Después de cuatro canciones, estaban esperando a que los técnicos les permitieran retirarse para cambiarse de ropa, pero ahí estaban esperando… aun. Pero no era culpa de nadie, solo que los micrófonos no estaban funcionando como se supone que deberían, así que tenían que esperar para que todo resultara bien en el concierto que darían en algunas horas más._

_Harry estaba jugando con la pequeña Lux, ambos riendo y disfrutando de aquel pequeño momento de descanso. Niall se encontraba arreglando algunas cuerdas de sus guitarras, y conversando con los técnicos de sonido sobre si era mejor cambiar los micrófonos por unos nuevos o seguían con los mismos a pesar de ese pequeño defecto del diafragma. Y Liam… bueno Liam está conversando con Sophia, juntos, demasiado juntos o eso es lo que piensa Louis._

_Louis está sentado cerca de la orilla del escenario, mirando como todos interactúan entre ellos, cada uno preocupado de cualquier otra cosa, porque ya llevaban unos 15 minutos viendo si el problema de los micrófonos se puede solucionar o no._

_Louis es el único que se encuentra solo, esperando, y sintiendo una sensación extraña nacer desde la base de su estómago cada vez que Sophia toca el brazo de Liam, o cada vez que ríe por algo que Liam le dice, o como mueve su cabello de un lado a otro._

_Siente como esa sensación se va transformado en algo casi parecido a celos, porque Louis no tiene celos, no siente celos de Sophia, no puede sentir celos de alguien que esté cerca de Liam, porque acaban de pasar 10 días solos, asegurando su amor en una casa en el medio de la nada, hablando…, haciendo algo más que hablar en realidad, en todos los rincones de esa casa, así que Louis no tiene celos y nunca sentirá algo así._

_Pero Louis si tiene un defecto, y es que tiende a hablar antes de pensar bien las cosas, porque eso si es un defecto, sobre todo cuando dice cosas fuera de lugar, y cuando hay más gente que no lo conoce. Obviamente Louis no lo ve como un defecto porque si tiene algo que decir, lo dice, para que pensar demasiado las cosas._

_—Por dios Sophia deja de mover tanto tu pelo, si sabemos que es hermoso con ese nuevo corte, pero si Liam no te dice nada es porque simplemente no lo ha notado— Louis pretendía decir eso de forma que solo Liam y Sophia escucharan, ya que ellos se encontraban relativamente cerca de Louis, pero no midió su tono de voz y aquellos que estaban en el escenario decidieron que ese era el momento para quedarse callados, por lo que todos escucharon lo que Louis dijo._

_Sophia se ruborizó, pero no dijo nada. Liam solo puso sus ojos en blanco, y los demás volvieron a lo suyo, y Louis… solo quería que la tierra lo tragara._

_Los minutos seguían pasando, Harry y a la pequeña Lux estaban comiendo algo en el escenario, Niall ya se había aburrido de la situación por lo que decidió que era mejor jugar con su celular, mientras los técnicos cambiaban los micrófonos y Liam y Sophia se encontraban tomando fotos con el celular de Liam._

_En ese momento Louis entendió que lo que sentía en su estómago eran celos, y solo un poco de rabia porque Liam no podía tomarse fotos con Sophia enfrente de él._

_Así que Louis hizo lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho, sentarse al lado de Liam y Sophia y empezar una conversación._

_— ¿Los ayudo con la sesión de fotos?— preguntó con su mejor sonrisa._

_Ambos lo miraron con confusión. Sophia seguía con sus mejillas un poco rojas y Liam decidió pasar su celular a Louis lentamente._

_—Vamos sonrían— dijo Louis tomando varias fotografías de una vez —…Sophia no aprietes tanto a Liam, es solo una foto— Sophia tenía sus manos alrededor del brazo de Liam._

_—Perdón— dice Sophia moviendo sus brazos._

_—No te preocupes, está bien si quieres abrazarme— dice Liam sonriéndole._

_Louis solo sigue ahí como si nada pasara, pero por dentro solo quiere quitar a Sophia de ahí y ser él y Liam tomándose fotografías._

_—Siéntense uno al lado del otro, no hay que ser tan cariñosos a esta hora, hay menores acá— Louis apunta hacia Lux y Harry, quienes estaban a unos metros de ellos._

_— ¿Puedo ver las fotos?— pregunta Sophia._

_—Claro— responde Louis pasando el celular de Liam a Sophia, la cual empieza a revisar las fotos que Louis acaba de toma._

_—Oh, Liam no se qué apreté y tu celular se bloqueo— Sophia dice mirando a Liam y extendiendo su mano para pasarle el celular._

_—No te preocupes yo me sé la clave— habla Louis tomando el celular antes de que Liam pudiera alcanzarlo. Louis ingresa la clave del celular y comienza a revisar las fotos— hay algunas que se pueden salvar, las demás no están muy buenas, quizás la luz no es la adecuada, pero tú Liam siempre te ves bien._

_Louis sabe que se está arriesgando a que Liam se enoje con él, pero que puede hacer, esta celoso y enojado._

_Por el rabillo de sus ojos ve como Niall se acerca a ellos, sentándose a un costado de Louis._

_—Louis estas mejorando que esto de tomar fotos— dice Niall mirando las fotos en el celular que aun tiene Louis—, ambos salen muy bien juntos— dice Niall con una sonrisa hacia Sophia y Liam._

_—Gracias— responde Sophia, quien toma una mano de Liam para acariciarla, sin darse cuenta que Louis se les quedo mirando._

_— ¿Déjame ver las demás?— pregunta Niall sin esperar una respuesta de parte de Louis toma el celular y empieza a revisar las fotos._

_Liam sigue con su mano entrelazada con la de Sophia, por lo que se sorprende cuando Louis se acerca más de lo necesario y arrebatando su mano de la de Sophia para terminar entrelazado ambas manos._

_Sophia pone cara de sorprendida, porque no entiende que está pasando, y Liam esta serio viendo como Louis lo mira con una sonrisa en la cara._

_Niall no vio lo que acaba de pasar y sigue pegado viendo el celular._

_—Niall más te vale estar viendo la carpeta con las fotos que recién tomamos— dice Liam serio, aun con su mano entre la de Louis, Niall solo asiente— Sophia, ¿puedes traerme una botella de agua?— pregunta Liam con una sonrisa._

_—Claro, vuelvo en un momento— responde Sophia, besando la mejilla de Liam al pararse._

_—Wow, Sophia calma las muestras de cariño— dice Louis fulminándola con la mirada._

_Sophia solo se sonroja más a medida que se va alejando y Louis está feliz porque Liam todavía tiene la mano entrelazada con la suya, aunque no a la vista de todos, pero igual, es un logro y puede sonreír todo lo que quiera._

_—Louis yo sabía que eras bueno con tu boca, y créeme que lo digo porque cantas hermoso, pero esto ya demuestra que eres un maestro en eso— Niall está con sus mejillas rojas, sonriendo a más no poder, y Louis no sabe cómo pero con audífonos puestos en cada oreja. En ese momento llega Harry, el cual se arrodilla detrás de Niall para ver lo que se está mostrando en el celular, y en tan solo unos segundos Harry también se pone completamente rojo._

_— ¡Niall!— grita Liam parándose rápidamente para arrebatarle el celular a Niall, quien se está riendo a carcajadas junto con Harry._

_—Si eso no es amor… yo no sé lo que es— dice Harry._

_Sophia llega con dos botellas con agua, una se la pasa a Liam, quien la toma rápidamente para abrirla y tragar más de la mitad del contenido en menos de dos segundos. Sophia mira como Niall y Harry siguen riéndose, y tanto Louis como Liam lucen nerviosos y muy rojos._

_— ¿Paso algo? — pregunta Sophia._

_—Nada que te interese— responde Louis, quizás un poco más brusco de lo normal._

_—Louis— dice Liam, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido._

_Harry y Niall miran la situación un poco perplejos, porque no saben porque Louis está reaccionando así con Sophia._

_—Perdón, solo preguntaba— dice Sophia abriendo su botella de agua y tomando un sorbo— Liam, ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo?_

_—Creo que Liam puede ir a comer solo, no es necesario que pasen todo el día juntos— Louis mira a Sophia muy seriamente._

_—Solo quiero pasar un tiempo con mi novio, no creo que eso sea un problema— contraataca Sophia._

_— ¡Por dios Sophia, tú y yo sabemos que solo estas aquí por un contrato, no es necesario tomar las cosas tan seriamente…, y espero que no vuelvas a usar esa palabra frente a mí! — Louis sabe que lo que acaba de decir lo gritó, porque no solo Niall y Harry lo miran con sus ojos bien abiertos, todas las personas que están cerca miran hacia ellos claramente sorprendidos… y Liam tiene una cara de enojo, y si las miradas pudieran matar Louis estaría bajo tierra en ese mismo instante, porque Liam lo mira fríamente, decir ni una palabra guarda su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se va._

_Sophia está a punto de llorar, así que se va lo más dignamente posible, y Louis se queda ahí con Niall y Harry como compañía._

_—Bien Louis… arruina todo no más— susurra Niall._

_—Será mejor que vayas a tu camarín amigo, deja que las cosas se calmen un momento— murmulla Harry._

\--

Todos terminan cansados después del concierto, pero disfrutan esos momentos con sus fans, no hay nada que se pueda comparar con eso.

Niall y Harry se van al hotel en el mismo auto, queriendo evitar cualquier conflicto que se pueda desatar. Louis y Liam no se sorprenden y comparten el auto, callados y cansados.

Ninguno habla, o hace el intento de arreglar la situación, independiente de que en el escenario actuaran como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cuando llegan al hotel Louis se va a la habitación que le designaron directamente, un poco triste y psicológicamente agotado.

Tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en todas las formas para hablar y pedir perdón a Sophia por su comportamiento pero ella simplemente lo evito, y Niall y Harry se fueron rápidamente. Decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era simplemente acostarse, y mañana solucionar todo.

Louis entra a la habitación y comienza a sacarse la ropa para tirarla a cualquier parte, quedando solo en bóxer salta sobre la cama, queda boca abajo, demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa, demasiado cansado para sentir como la puerta de su habitación se abre, y demasiado cansado para sentir la presencia de otra persona cerca suyo.

Se sorprende cuando siente como lo dan vuelta en la cama, viendo a Liam ahí, en su habitación, todavía con su cara seria, y se sorprende más cuando Liam lo besa intensamente, apretándolo sobre la cama con todo su cuerpo.

—Mañana a primera hora vas a hacer lo que te dije que debías hacer— susurra Liam a su oído— ¿me escuchaste Louis?

—Si— responde Louis bajito.

—No te oigo.

—Sí, lo haré— dice Louis.

—Bien, ahora te voy a demostrar porque nunca es bueno que me hagas enojar— Louis no tiene tiempo para pensar mucho las cosas porque Liam lo está besando, esta sacándole el bóxer, y Liam está siendo un poco brusco en sus movimientos, pero a Louis le gusta, le gusta cuando Liam se pone así.

Y si en la madrugada, cuando todos van hacia los autos que están esperando fuera del hotel, Louis camina un poco raro y usa una chaqueta que cubre hasta su cuello, nadie dice nada…, nadie se atreve, si todos saben lo que realmente pasó después del concierto.

Solo hay que ver la sonrisa de Liam caminando tranquilamente junto con Sophia – sin estar tomados de las manos – y a un Louis más que relajo, caminando detrás de ellos, escuchando las indirectas y risas de Niall y Harry.

 

 


End file.
